


Wishes

by TerreTheWolf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I MISS HER SO MUCH, I made this in class, Love Poems, Other, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerreTheWolf/pseuds/TerreTheWolf
Summary: A poem about a crush I had that I never got over. Met her at summer camp.





	Wishes

I wish that I could have held you in my arms  
Told you I loved you one more time.  
Wish we walked under the moonlight  
Together hand-in-hand.  
Wish I could have kissed you  
And gazed into your eyes  
With ignorance of the questioning stares.  
Wish I could dance with you  
On that dance floor that night  
Forever.  
But I know we’ll never see eachother again,  
So here I stay and long for you  
As I weep.  
I wish and wish and wish and wish  
But they will never come true.  
Goodbye.


End file.
